


Calm

by BeveStuscemi



Series: Before There Was Hell [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Pre-SH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: The final five minutes before Harry Mason reaches his destination.





	Calm

Harry always had a peculiar feeling when driving along country roads. There was an uncertain vastness about them, a never-ending landscape of grass or crops that spanned far into the distant horizon and this always made Harry feel somewhat uneasy. He’d spent years reading into murder cases across Maine and every time he came across reports of police finding bodies buried next to country roads, he’d always feel anxious. The finding of a corpse was often by pure chance, a dog sniffing at a certain part of the dirt or a child finding an item of clothing. If finding a corpse was luck, finding a new-born baby was a downright miracle.

Cheryl had long fallen asleep in the seat next to him, clutching a drawing book in one hand and a handful of crayons in another. Harry didn’t blame her, it was the dead of night and the bright lights of neighbouring towns had long dimmed into the sky’s enveloping darkness. The road began to become smoother as Harry turned a corner and the miles of greenery he had passed quickly dissolved into the background. The road led up to a mountain road, bordered off at one side to shield the car from the sheer drop below while a large mountain followed the road ahead. Silent Hill couldn’t be that far now. Few overhanging lamps gave Harry enough light to see where he was going though he relied more heavily on his own cars headlights to give him any indication of where he was. He was thankful that the roads were virtually empty, save for a few cars parked at diners or cafes. The journey had been long but peaceful, with no traffic or distractions to prolong their travels. Harry had stopped once at a diner so he and Cheryl could have something to eat before arriving and so Harry could have a well-deserved coffee but other than that, they had been on the road non-stop for the entire day.

In Harry’s mirror, he could make out dim lights approaching closer to him. The lights were accompanied by a low revving which got louder and louder the closer it got. Within seconds, a motorcycle appeared next to Harry, riding alongside him. Harry moved his eyes off the road to inspect and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was a policewoman. She drove away after Harry looked at her but not before nodding and giving a small smile, disappearing into the fog that had suddenly fallen. Harry squinted as he tried to make out where the road was and beside him, Cheryl stirred and opened her eyes. She placed her head on the window and watched as the fog surrounded the car whilst Harry looked upwards in search of a lamp. The fog cleared out as quickly as it came though low mists still surrounded the barricade protecting them from the drop and the mountain next to them. Harry continued to drive in silence as Cheryl continued to open and close her eyes in little naps and he did not want to disturb her. The mountain road was very smooth and very linear, following one straight road without any turns or diversions. Bright lights hidden in the fog caught Harry’s attention as they illuminated a large sign, listing the distance to Silent Hill and Brahms. Underneath the sign and acting as it’s light source was a motorcycle, lights still flickering and wheel still turning. There was no sign of the woman.

Cheryl screamed. The fog had become thicker again and a figure walked into the road, highlighted by a streetlamp and oblivious to the world around it. Harry gripped the wheel of the car, desperately trying to turn the vehicle but the car moved as though the tires were made of concrete. The car skidded closer to the figure and it shielded its eyes from Harry with its arms as the car continued to close the distance. It was a young woman with dark hair, clad in blue and Harry continued to fight the force of the car, trying so hard to get it to turn.   
White light enveloped Harry and his daughter and the mountain road began to fly away from them as they plummeted into the ground below. The barricade’s sharp edges shone in the lamp’s light and the car crashed into the road, swallowing Harry and Cheryl in blackness.

_And so, it began._


End file.
